Infinity of Heaven
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: I screwed up. We screwed up. The last battle ended as the savior of the world died. That vision haunts my dreams and every time I look around, I see a chance to try again. Regardless of the consequences. I hope.
1. Echo 1

Infinity of Heaven

by: AGX-TAIL-

**Basically, just another one of my fics but this one isn't going to be part of the oneshot series I've been writing. The timeline has been shifted forward 11 years. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Muse who'll be known as the Weird Sisters in this fic, and I sure don't own any of their songs. Now, time to begin…. **

Summary: _**I screwed up. We screwed up. The last battle ended as the savior of the world died. That vision haunts my dreams and every time I look around, I see a chance to try again. Regardless of the consequences. I hope.**_

Echo 1:

_July 31__st__, 2022 10:05am_

_He looked across at the once green grounds and saw nothing but destruction. Craters, bodies, burned patches of land and the lake itself red with blood was the sight that greeted his eyes. The castle that stood behind him was battered, towers collapsed and entire walls destroyed after an entire year of hard fighting. _

_The fall of the Ministry of Magic had forced the ever diminishing forces of Light to take refuge at Hogwarts, bringing in refugees and all the military might they had left. _

_The last bastion of the light had been attacked repeatedly, its defenders managing to repel the forces of Voldemort for a year. An entire year of attacks had damaged the castle and it could not take much more. _

_"It ends tonight. I can feel it in my bones." He looked at the speaker, his partner Cedric Diggory. At 6'3ft, the brown haired man had a burly build with chiseled features, grey eyes and sporting a long scar across his cheek. There was a hard look in Cedric's eyes as he surveyed the scene before him, leaving without a shadow of a doubt that the war had changed him. _

_'War changes everyone, Harry' The thought lanced through his head, serving to remind him of the last words of Albus Dumbledore before his death 3 years before. "Yeah. Tonight's the big night." Harry Potter, dubbed as the Boy-Who-Lived, sighed as he took another look at the grounds, the site of another skirmish no more than 9 hours before. _

_'29 years old and still fighting a losing war' the thought crossed his mind as he stared into the glassy floor, staring at his own reflection. He hadn't grown past 5'11ft, his once untamed black hair now neatly spiked and pushed back out of his face. He now had two more visible scars across his face, one of them given to him by Bellatrix Lestrange herself right before her death. He remained thin, but with an runner's build forgoing the need to bulk up. _

_Several hours later… July 31__st__, 2022 7:05pm_

_Once again he shifted where he stood, watching as the remaining men and women under his __command all got ready. Wearing a battle scarred dragon hide vest over a long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of arctic camo pants, dragon hide gloves and the dragon hide boots, he stood at the front. Cedric was down below, giving out last minute orders to the captains under his command. "Ced, time to go!" He called out and Cedric quickly made his way over, tugging at the vest he wore with a frown. _

_Time seemed to blur and moments blended together as the battle erupted at the very gates of the school. Harry watched as Cedric dove into the crowd of Voldemort's inner circle Death Eaters. He watched as Cedric fought like an animal, his wand in his left hand spitting death while the short sword in his right hand sliced and hacked. _

_"A pity he has to die, isn't it Harry?" The cold almost hissed words escape the inhuman lips of Voldemort, who stood across from him on the hill, watching as Cedric killed his followers. Cedric stepped forward unsteadily, his short sword left embedded in a corpse behind him. He reached the crimson barrier that surrounded both Harry and Voldemort._

_"I got em, Har. Got em good." Cedric slurred, woozy and lightheaded due to blood loss. With a crackle the barrier fell, allowing Cedric to stumble over to join Harry. "W-we're still taking him, right?" _

_With a cold laugh, Voldemort brought his wand to bear and hurtled a dark purple curse at them both. Harry shoved Cedric out of the way and hopped backwards, watching as the curse struck a Death Eater in the crowd behind him leaving only a gory mess in its wake. "Got to try a bit harder than that," Cedric taunted as he got to his feet._

_In a swirl of inky black smoke, Voldemort apparated behind Cedric. "This is enough for the likes of you. Avada Kedavra!"Cedric was outlined in a flash of bright green before he collapsed on the ground, eyes glazed in death. Voldemort turned towards Harry, watching the bright purple spell that was building on his enemy's wand tip with a curious expression._

_"In the end, there can only be one," Harry disapparated with a sharp crack, appearing in front of Voldemort and swinging the wand at him. _

_**AGX**_

He regained consciousness with a gasp, gulping air into his lungs to try and calm his thumping heart. He was close to the center of the maze, having stopped to exchange spellfire with Cedric Diggory before being blown across the field. "Blacked out…" He muttered as he pulled himself to his feet, wincing as his ribs protested to the action "Didn't think he had it in him," he chuckled as he eyed the unconscious Hufflepuff a bit before throwing up red sparks in the air for him.

For a minute, Cedric was superimposed with an image of an older version of him that stared at the sky glassy eyed in death. Harry stumbled back, shaking his head and the vision vanished. "What the hell was that?" he muttered as he limped off rather quickly. He turned the corner, gaining a clear view of the maze center along with the shining Triwizard cup.

"Fleur and Cedric are both down, just Krum left."

He limped his way towards the cup when he heard the crackle of an unknown spell headed towards him. He ducked, his wand spitting stunners at Krum, as he avoided another dark purple spell.

'Can't beat him like this. Got to make a break for the cup' Harry sent several more stunners as he broke into an unsteady run, heading straight for the cup. He sent a banisher at Krum, hoping to blow him back, but grimaced as the Bulgarian decided to run for the cup as well. "_Accio_ Triwizard cup!"

The cup zoomed off its pedestal, towards Victor Krum. "_Lumos Solem!"_ The blinding light forced Krum to duck, sending the cup sailing past him. "_Accio_ cup!" This time, the cup came forward towards Harry, who managed to get his hand on it right when Krum grabbed the handle. The familiar jerk behind his navel was what made both of the realize they'd been portkeyed away.

They both tumbled upon landing as the portkey rolled away into the grass. "Portkey," Krum grunted as he picked up his wand, looking around quickly. "Ve're in a graveyard." He turned to look at Harry, noticing that he had tensed up and was staring at an angel statue headstone. "Vhat is vrong?"

Pain lanced into his head as it radiated from his scar. But the pain was dulled, nothing close to the burning pain he'd experienced in the beginning of the year. He wasn't sure where the idea came from, but he realized that the scar would only burn in the presence of…

"Shit! Wands ready, we're in trouble!" A killing curse blew forwards from the darkness, missing Krum by a scant few inches as he rolled away. Several curses flew from both Harry and Krum's wand in retaliation as they dodged another killing curse.

"Kill the spare, Wormtail!" A shrill voice made itself heard from somewhere between the gravestones, serving to identify their attacker. The sounds of a scream forced Harry to turn and look to the left. 'Malfoy!' Lucius Malfoy had managed to down Krum with a cruciatus curse, before sending him into oblivion in a rush of green light.

Krum's death served to be enough of a distraction for Wormtail to nail Harry with an _incarcerou__s_. "I did say you'd meet a sticky end like your parents, Potter." Lucius drawled as he watched Wormtail drag him towards the angel, charming the statue to pin him in place with its arms.

"I'll kill you Wormtail, I swear!" Harry hissed at him, watching as the traitor flinched.

Harry watched as a large stone cauldron was dragged forward and prepared, the unknown concoction bubbling sinisterly. Wormtail stepped forward, holding a wrapped up bundle in his arms.

Wormtail carefully unwrapped the bundle. It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

"Riddle!"Harry's voice was harsh as he watched Wormtail dump the ugly creature that Voldemort had become into the cauldron. Harry cursed as he watched Pettigrew float a bone out of a nearby tomb, adding it to the potion as a powder before proceeding to slice off his own arm and drop it into the potion.

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe." Wormtail shuffled towards him, a knife in his remaining hand, pausing only to rip the robe sleeve before sticking the knife tip into his arm.

Lucius watched the proceedings with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying what he assumed were Harry's last moments on earth. Meanwhile, Wormtail held a vial carrying Harry's blood over the cauldron and poured it in, stepping back as the cauldron began to glow with an unearthly white light.

Lucius dropped to his knees as the thin, naked figure of Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron, the liquid having erupted into steam a few moments before. "Robe me," the cold, high voice of Voldemort reached Wormtail's ears and the sobbing man scrambled to his feet. With a pair of black robes he picked up from the ground, he placed it over his master's head, whimpering in pain as he went about the task with one hand.

"Harry Potter, we meet again and under better circumstances," Wide, livid scarlet eyes on a face whiter than a skull and with a nose as flat as a snake's, Lord Voldemort was back once more. He stood for several moments, reveling in the fact that he now had a body once more before he returned to the matter at hand.

"Lucius, your arm." The elder Malfoy quickly raised the sleeve of his death eater robe, revealing a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, the dark mark as it was known. A long white finger was pressed upon the red mark, eliciting a cry of pain from Lucius as the mark turned jet black.

For Harry, there was pain for a moment, pain that was lost after a few moments as Voldemort removed his digit from the mark. "Which ones will be brave enough to return? And which will be foolish enough to stay away?" A cruel smirk appeared on Voldemort's face as he turned to face Harry.

"___We've got incoming! Death Eaters and Vampires at six o'clock!_"Harry was dazed, the pain… it had knocked something loose, memories of things that hadn't happened. All year, he'd been trying to find out what was going on, what he saw and what he learned from the brief moments of insight.

He looked up, eyes slightly unfocused as Voldemort started explaining where they were and why, images from his mind superimposing themselves at moments.

_"__Animals. They're nothing but animals._" A view of mutilated corpses filled his eyes as Voldemort gave a glance at the arriving wizards, robed in full Death Eater regalia. One of the masked figures dropped on his knees, moving forward to kiss his robes before stepping back.

Several others followed his lead before they assembled themselves in a silent circle, leaving gaps in between them as if waiting for others. "Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort began, "It has been quite a long time, has it not my faithful servants? Thirteen years."

_"__How long has it been? 13 years since the day I returned? Tell me Harry, what keeps you going?_" Voldemort's sneering face appears, only this one is scarred from more than one encounter with Harry. _"__Still hanging on to those misguided feelings of love? Of good and evil? There's no such thing… there's only power and those strong enough to take it._"

"-ld magic, something left over from his mother's sacrifice, but no matter. I can touch him now." He resurfaced again in time to seem one of Voldemort's long white fingers come to rest upon his cheek, his scar feeling like it would burst open in pain at the touch.

Voldemort moved on, continuing his story, keeping the eyes of the assembled Death Eaters upon himself. Panting, Harry leaned against the ropes keeping him restrained as several things clicked for him. 'Time to get free, I'll worry about these later…' he thought as Wormtail neared him.

"Untie him and return his wand." The ropes were cut away, as the now silver armed Wormtail freed him, pressing his wand back into his hands before rejoining the now tightly packed circle of Death Eaters.

"We bow first," Voldemort let himself bend slightly, keeping his face upturned and facing Harry as he waited. "Surely you must know, the niceties must be observed." As he straightened himself out, he gestured towards Harry with his wand.

Feeling the pressure push down on him, Harry bowed and the pressure subsided allowing him to stand. "Now you shall face me like a man, strai-"He was cut short by Harry.

_'__Puniceus Crucis Obliquus__(1)'_ Voldemort managed to avoid the spell that burst forth from Harry's wand, a flaring red x that left many of the Death Eaters shielding their eyes. Harry turned away, _"__Insono Attero__(2)_" A blast of over pressurized air blew back several Death Eaters as he ran through the circle, Voldemort's screams filling the night behind him.

'The cup! Got to make it to the cup!' Harry dodged between the graves as spells flew towards him, shattering the graves they collided with. He spotted Krum's body and he turned towards it, sliding on the sparse grass as he came to a stop next to it._ "__Terra Fluctuor__(3)_!" A shockwave traveled through the ground towards the approaching Death Eaters, knocking them backwards as he summoned the cup towards him.

___**AGX**_

_**(1****Puniceus Crucis Obliquus ****–**_ A red x used to mark the sky similar to the Morsmorde.

_**(2)****Insono Attero****–** _A blast of over pressurized air.

_**(3) ****Terra Fluctuor****– **_A shockwave that travels through the ground, crashing through anything presen_t._

___**A/N:**____**That ends chapter 1 of Infinity of Heaven. Adios for now… and see you next chap. R and R, even if it's to ask for cookies… **_


	2. Echo 2

_**And here lays another chapter of Infinity of Heaven. I don't own Harry Potter, or Muse, starring as the Weird Sisters in this fic. I don't own Supermassive Black Hole by the afore mentioned band. On with the show then…**_

_Echo 2:__ And then we tumbled_

_**AGX**_

A lot of people would consider guarding Harry Potter a great honor, even if it meant guarding him while in disguise, without him knowing.

Nymphadora Tonks thought so as well- at first anyway. Initially she dismissed his sudden mood swings, along with the gradual changes he was going through, as his reaction to being unwillingly duped into competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

But, by the beginning of the third task, the changes he'd been implementing on himself were all brought to light as he stepped out of the champion's tent confidently. To some, he mirrored James Potter when he was younger at that moment. Having grown taller and filled out a little over the year, he caught more attention with the earrings he now wore. Three silver hoops on the right ear and four silver hoops on his left ear, he earned himself many disapproving looks from various people as he pushed his long spiky hair out of his face.

When he returned from inside the maze though, he was hurt, dirty and carrying the corpse of Victor Krum.

Once he was separated from the corpse, he furiously attacked Mad-Eye Moody, his words smothered in the panic that erupted. Only when Dumbledore had managed to stop him from killing that his accusatory shouts were finally made clear.

"Death Eater! Spy! Impostor!"

They had waited for almost fifteen minutes, those minutes spent by Harry seething in anger until at the hour on the dot his reason for rage was revealed.

It was an impostor.

Mad-Eye Moody turned out to be Bartimus Crouch Jr, who'd been drinking polyjuice potion. From the beginning, the whole tournament had been manipulated in order to achieve Voldemort's rebirth. Only the revelation of a Death Eater in full view of the media stopped any type of ministry action against Harry that night, who even restrained, wanted to tear Barty Crouch Jr apart.

After that night, he was in a much grimmer mood as he walked through Hogwarts, lost in thought. So when he was returned to Number 4 Privet Drive, Tonks had been assigned to watch over the house as part of the guard mounted by the Order of the Phoenix. Which itself, led to the situation that she currently found herself in.

_**AGX**_

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?__  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?__  
You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go_?

She apparated into his bedroom, noting that he'd been working magic on the inside even as the blaring sound of the Weird Sisters startled her. Before she could take a step forward, she was knocked to the floor and a gun appeared in her face. "Nymphadora Tonks, right? How'd we meet?" He eyed her warily from where he stood, taking in her appearance. She had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet.

"W-Wotcher, Harry." Tonks gulped as she stared up the barrel at Harry. "I climbed in through your window before Dumbledore keyed me to the apparition wards. I'm a metamorphmagus as you know." Her hair flashed through several different colors before she changed her nose into a pig snout and back.

"Don't…. Don't apparate into my room without warning again." Harry sighed as he stood up, the gun twirling in his hand once before he slipped it back in its holster and he held a hand out to her.

_You set my soul alight__  
You set my soul alight  
__You set my soul alight_

She was a bit surprised at how easily he pulled her to her feet and she stumbled again, this time toppling into him. "I don't think this is what Dumbledore meant by guarding me." Harry said dryly as he ended up on the floor, face to face with Tonks who'd landed on top of him.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

With a blush, she pulled herself off him, managing to grind her knee into his stomach. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She grunted out as she watched him wince slightly. "You know, technically you can't go about using magic like you've obviously done here," She gestured to the walls that were extended to make the room bigger, along with several transfigurations to the once battered bed and desk and a nicely conjured purple recliner. "I _am _an Auror, you know."

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Harry chuckled as he cut off the music playing on the laptop. "Guilty as charged, Auror Tonks." He extended his hands to her, wrist first with a smile on his face. "I had to do a lot of things since Voldemort's rebirth and Krum's death." As he said so, the door to the room swung open and Petunia Dursley got her first glimpse of the room since the beginning of summer.

"What have you done to this room?! And where did you steal those things?" She gestured to the room and all of the other items lying about. The home theater system connected to the laptop, stacks of DVDs, the purple recliner and piles of new clothes everywhere. "Vernon, get up here! The boy's been stealing!!"

His uncle thundered up the stairs, his eyes going wide at everything inside the magically expanded room. "I always knew a freak like you was nothing but a dirty thief." His face purpled at the sight of the pink haired woman standing near the bed.

"I haven't stolen a thing. I bought everything in here." Harry's response was ignored as his uncle raged on.

"Liar! Where'd you get the money to buy all this? If you haven't been stealing? I know how you lot are, you don't use any of this." Petunia gestured towards the home theater system and the laptop along with the DVDs.

"They leave you on my doorstep to raise and waste my hard earned money on, then you come back looking like a delinquent this year and now this?! Its jail for you now, thief." The grin on Vernon Dursley's face earned a look of revulsion from Tonks, who'd remained quiet through the whole tirade, until now.

"A delinquent? This coming from the lump whose son's more of a delinquent than Harry could ever be?!" Tonks snapped at Vernon, a small smile forming on her face as Vernon's face turned a darker shade of purple. "I've seen your son harassing little kids at the park, vandalizing it and throwing rocks at old women, you bloody ox!"

Vernon looked ready to explode and as he took a step towards Tonks, the sound of a gun cocking stopped him. "That's about enough from you. Piss off unless you want an extra hole in you." His eyes widened as he eyed the matte black Desert Eagle aimed at him, stumbling back as Harry motioned to him with it. "What's wrong? Ah! You thought I'd use my wand or something, right? I'd rather use something that even an imbecile like you can understand."

Vernon's face contorted into a sneer, obviously he'd managed to fortify himself enough for this. "That's not real. And if it was, everyone would hear it and then the police would come to take you away." Petunia's bony face took on a sharp look as she stood next to her husband.

Harry grinned before aiming and pulling the trigger. The explosive sound of the gunshot startled the Dursleys as a bullet hole blossomed on the wooden wall. "The room is silenced. No one will even hear it."

Tonks had been startled by the gunshot as well. It was louder than she had expected and being in an enclosed room had not helped any. "I stay out of your way, you stay out of my way. You don't have to worry about feeding me but I'm not doing your chores. Be gone with you now." The ashen faced Dursleys all but rushed out the door, slamming it hard enough to shake the wall as they made their escape.

"Wasn't that a bit too much?" Tonks filled the silence that'd fallen as she watched Harry repair the wall with a flick of his wand. With another flick, he locked the door and dropped the curtains in the room, blocking out the sunlight.

"That's the only way Muggles like them will understand. If I use their own methods against them." With a shrug, Harry slid a DVD into the laptop and kicked back on his bed. "Grab a seat. You might as well get comfortable if you're to be my minder today." Tonks took a moment to take off her robe, revealing the Weird Sisters t-shirt under it along with a pair of tight jeans before she sat on the purple recliner, while the opening credits of Swordfish played.

"You figure pizza is best for lunch?" Tonks was startled when Harry broke the virtual silence that had fallen in the room while the movie played. "You know, lunch?" For a moment, Tonks contemplated her answer before she nodded to the offer of pizza. "Right then, there's a place somewhere in the general area to have a bite." With that, Harry stood up and slipped on a black zip up sweater over his grey t-shirt and paused only to grab another gun from the small table next to the bed.

"You have another one of those things?" Tonks asked as she eyed the smaller gun in Harry's hand. "Wait! You're not supposed be going out there!"

"That's why you're going with me and I have these." Harry's answer was punctuated with the appearance of the Desert Eagle in his right hand before he slipped both guns back into their holsters on his back, under the sweater. Tonks quickly picked up her robe and transfigured it into a jacket. She followed Harry out of the door, watching as the locking charms were applied once more to the door. The Dursleys whimpered slightly as Harry made his way outside pausing only to inform them that locking him out wouldn't help, so they were better off not trying.

"So, what's the difference between that smaller gun and the first gun?"

"One's a Desert Eagle .50 Action Express and as you can tell, is one scary gun." He showed her the big gun, sliding a bullet from the clip and handing it to her as they walked on. "The second is a Jericho 941 .45AE. Its considered by many as the Baby Eagle, and it also allows me to make big scary holes in people that I don't like." Tonks compared both handgun rounds and decided that she was better off not knowing how bad it would hurt to get hit with one.

"Okay, I have a stupid question. Maybe you'll answer it and maybe you won't." Harry grinned and gestured to her to continue as they passed by the park, where Dudley was currently huddling around with his cronies. "I know you didn't have those with you when you left Hogwarts, so what have you been doing exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Harry answered as they stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to change. The moment it went green, they stepped off the curb only to hop back on as a lorry went zooming by out of control. Both turned to watch as the lorry smashed into a lamppost but before they could do more than look, more vehicles went zooming by.

The almost tangible feel of magic in the air caught their attention and Harry quickly headed up the street, with Tonks following after with a shout. They reached an intersection covered in flames, as white skull masked figures dressed in black robes moved about cursing and destroying anything in their way. It was the screams of the people hurt, dying and the tortured that got to Harry as he skidded to a stop.

"Wait! I'll call for back up! DON'T!" She watched as both Harry's hands emerged from underneath his sweater, holding the deadly muggle weapons he'd been carrying with him.

"Scream for me, little muggle, scream! _Crucio!_" The muggle girl was writhing in agony as the Death Eater laughed. The laughter was drowned out by the loud gunshots that erupted from Harry's weapons. With a splatter of blood, the now dead figure tumbled to the side as the other Death Eaters froze in place.

"Hello, kids. As you can see, I put some holes in your friend here and I'm planning on putting some holes in all of you. Any questions?" Tonks cursed as she listened to Harry taunting the wizards in the street.

"_Stupefy!_" The red bolt flew from her wand, connecting with an unsuspecting target before the others sent curses in her direction and Harry's. Tonks ducked as a bright green killing curse blew over her head, shattering a storefront window while the sound of Harry's guns filled her ears.

A familiar song filled the air and with a sharp crack, the remaining Death Eaters disapparated. Fawkes appeared in a plume of fire, with Dumbledore holding onto him. Harry stood up and headed over to a man moaning on the ground in a pool of blood. "Where do I find your bastard of a master?"

"Harry, step away from him. It's dangerous." Dumbledore stepped forward when the wounded Death Eater spat at Harry. With a shrug, the Jericho 941 came up and the man's brains decorated the sidewalk.

"W-what have you done?" Several Order members had arrived in time to see Harry's act of brutality. Dumbledore's face had taken on a grave look as he watched at how easily Harry killed. Several more pops announced the arrival of the red robed aurors along with the green robed obliviators, who immediately swept in to clean up the battle area.

"Place your weapons down and step back," said a bald black wizard as he stepped forward – he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear. Two more aurors joined the first one, advancing with their wands drawn as they eyed the guns in Harry's hands. With a roll of his eyes, Harry slid his weapons into their holsters on his back, watching as a stunner flew his way from one of the aurors.

"Is that really necessary, Dawlish?" Dumbledore easily blocked the stunner, stepping forward to stand beside Harry, who was eyeing the tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, this is a crime scene, so if you could so kindly step back? Mr. Potter has some questions to answer."

_**A/N: and that about ends this chapter, so …. R and R, if you feel it… Adios for now…. **_


	3. Echo 3

_**And here's another chapter for Infinity of Heaven. Ohs, something I forgot to mention last chap, but edits to chap 2 were done by Ricoch3t.**_

_Echo 3: **While submerged in the dark**…_

"Mr. Potter, you have been brought before the Wizengamot for the murder of two wizards." Murmurings broke out from the crowded pews behind the Minister of Magic. He looked around, noting the absence of Professor Dumbledore, where he should have been seated, as the head of the governing body. 

A pink bow caught his eye and he finally noticed the frilly pink wearing Delores Umbridge, who sat in her seat with a smile on her face as she eyed the proceedings. 'Of course you're happy, you don't have to sick Dementors on me this time…' Harry thought idly as a vivid memory made itself known to his eyes at that moment.

"_You're building an army, aren't you Potter? To destabilize the ministry and to overthrow the minister himself, aren't you?" The twisted smile on her face made her look even more repulsive than normal as they stood in Dumbledore's office after being caught during a meeting with the D.A. _

_Minister Fudge had a jubilant grin on his face as he turned to Dumbledore, "Under your very nose and with your approval, I would not doubt. What have you to say now, Dumbledore?" _

_Dumbledore gave a small smile as he eyed the puffed up wizard in front of him, taking a moment to savor the lemon drop in his mouth. "We are still trying to establish what decree has been broken, Cornelius." _

"_He's been running a secret organization, teaching them to duel, teaching them the dark arts and leading them astray with his wild tales of fancy," Umbridge hissed as she took several steps forward, pushing past the silent Percy Weasley. _

"_I've done no such thing. But I do know… that you're the one that sent those Dementors after me, Delores." Fudge seemed to choke for a moment before whirling around to face Harry, while Umbridge was sputtering denials. _

"_Lies! Lies from the wretched brat!" She moved forward, her hands gripping the shirt around his neck as she shook him. "Tell the truth, Potter! Tell them that you lie!"_

"_Let me go." Hearing his words, his unspoken resolve to remain against her, sent Delores further into her fit. Until the fist crashing into her face lifted her off her feet and sent her flying backwards. "Fuckin' let me go!"_

"What do you have to say to these allegations, Mr. Potter?" Minister Fudge wore a smile as he leaned forward, his propaganda machine already in full throttle in defaming both Harry and Dumbledore, his victory assured. Once more the minister refused to acknowledge Voldemort's rebirth but this time… this time things would not go the same way, that Harry was sure of. 

"I've already told you, it's not murder when you kill in the defense of those unable to defend themselves." Harry's words were once more the cause of a familiar purpling of Fudge's face. It wasn't the first time he spoke those words and it wouldn't be the last. 

"Yes, yes, we know. Let me guess, You-Know-Who arrived on scene leading these men and then you outdueled him alongside of Dumbledore," Fudge jeered at him alongside of several other Wizengamot members before shuffling some sheets of parchments, "Or what is the story this time? Dementors? Sirius Black attacked?" 

"I know that you don't like me because I won't lie to the world. You don't like me because I speak the truth about Voldemort and because you, yourself, are rubbing elbows with Lucius Malfoy consistently, inner circle death eater that he is." Gasps were heard and Fudge sputtered at the use of Voldemort's name while Dumbledore watched on from where he sat. "But I swear on my life and magic that those men I killed on that street were marked followers of Voldemort, engaged in the torture of innocent muggles. So mote it be." The bright flash enveloped the courtroom, temporarily blinding everyone in there. 

"So am I free to go?" Minister Fudge looked flabbergasted while Delores Umbridge had a nasty look on her face as she glared at him. 

Madam Bones, who'd been silent for this part of the trial, took a moment to collect herself before looking gazes with Harry. "In the event of you having to appear before us once more, you are to refrain from making Wizard Oaths because of the strain that it places on an underage wizard's magical core. That being said, as the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, all charges are hereby dropped. You are free to go." She tapped her gavel twice and with that, court was dismissed. 

"Run along now, Potter. I'm sure you have something you need doing." Fudge tried shooing him out of the room quickly, his face showing the lack of joy at the trial's ending. 

"Where are my guns?"

"Those horrid muggle contraptions have been turned over to the Department of Mysteries for study and destruction. You really have no business carrying around things like that." Delores Umbridge answered with a simpering voice, as if she were reprimanding an unruly child. 

"As I was found innocent of the charges brought against me, I'd appreciate it if you return my property." Umbridge made an ugly face at him before she was cut off from speaking by Madam Bones herself.

"Your weapons shall be returned to you Mr. Potter. You'll be accompanied by Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt while you retrieve them." Madam Bone's statement was met with a silent nod of acknowledgement as the named aurors stepped forward. "Good day now, Mr. Potter." She stepped down from her perch, exiting the room surrounded by her aurors. 

"Wotcher Harry! That was a nice light show, put them all in a twist, didn't it?" Tonks chuckled as she led them out of the courtroom. When Harry exited, he looked to the left and saw the familiar scene of Fudge meeting with Lucius Malfoy. Both men turned to face him, a sneer carved on the elder Malfoy's face while Fudge looked away quickly, avoiding Harry's gaze. 

"I remember what you did to Krum. I'll be paying you back for that one, Lucius." Harry gave him a grim smile, ignoring the hate filled glare that Lucius gave him along with the confused glance that Fudge sent his way. With a final sneer in Harry's direction, the elder Malfoy dropped a clinking bag of galleons in Fudge's hands before turning and striding away quickly. Harry scoffed as he watched the incompetent man quickly pocket the money and take off as well. 

"That idiot will get what's coming his way," Tonks muttered as they resumed their journey towards the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley didn't have much to add to Tonks' comments other than a grunt. A plain black door stood at the end of their path, swinging open as they approached it and allowing them access to a circular room. Black handle less doors were interspersed all around, cool blue flickering flames providing illumination as they entered the room. 

The room started spinning, blurring the flames to resemble neon lights. After a few seconds, the room stopped spinning and the door in front of them opened up. Inside, grey robed figures were bustling about, consumed with what they were doing until a buzzing filled the room. As one, they all turned towards the door, seeing the two aurors and Harry standing at the door.

"Yes?" a tall imposing figure strode forward, his voice slightly garbled. 

"Mr. Potter is here to pick up a pair of muggle items that were sent down here." Shacklebolt answered. The cloaked figure gave a nod before striding away quickly, only to return a few seconds later with a wooden box in his hands. He placed the box down on a nearby table, prying it open after giving it a few wand taps and he pushed it forward.

"Those aren't it." Tonks was puzzled at Harry's response, wondering what was wrong even as Shacklebolt turned to Harry.

"That is a sealed evidence container. Only a select few can open such a thing, so those should be your weapons." Once again, Harry shook his head before sliding the box back towards the Unspeakable in front of him. The figure seemed to fidget a bit as Harry glared at him.

"Give me my weapons, Rookwood. I know they are still in this room." The Unspeakable visibly flinched when he was named before turning quickly and going off. A minute later, he returned carrying another box and after opening it, he pushed it forward for Harry to inspect. "These are the ones," Harry gave a nod as he picked them up, twirling both in his hands before putting them back on the table. 

"Tell Voldemort if he wants my toys, he'll have to get them from me himself." Harry picked the guns off the table and slid them under his black unbuttoned dress shirt, at his back.

Both Kingsley and Tonks quickly led the way out, leaving behind them the still surprised Unspeakable. They exited out of the spinning room and entered the lift. "I have some reports to finish, so Tonks will be escorting you home Mr. Potter." Kingsley bid them both farewell as exited the lift on the DMLE floor.

"So, now what? You still want that pizza?" Harry asked, reminding Tonks of their interrupted meal plans a week before. He hadn't been allowed to leave Number 12 Grimmauld Place since being hustled there after the interrogation he'd gone through at the Ministry. 

"I'm supposed to take you straight back home…" Tonks thought about it while watching Harry before coming to a decision. "Just for an hour, then. Afterwards, its back home with us both." She gave him a grin, giving her wand a swish and turning her standard issue auror robes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

They exited the lift and got out of the ministry through the visitor's entrance. Harry led them into an empty alley, looking around to make sure they went unnoticed. "I know of a good spot," With that said, Harry gripped Tonks' shoulder and they disappeared with a slight pop as the air rushed to fill the sudden gap.

Tonks stumbled, only managing to stay on her feet before whirling around to face Harry. "Apparating is strictly monitored! Especially when near the ministry building itself!" She glared at him as he waved it off casually, leading them towards the street and out from behind the stores they'd appeared in. 

"No need to worry! I've been traveling around like that for about a week, so I'm sure they haven't spotted me on their net." His answer earned him an incredulous stare from Tonks as she stepped quickly after him. "I'll explain later…" 

_**AGX**_

"HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" The Weasley twins were currently doing a war chant as they celebrated the announcement of Harry's acquittal. Molly Weasley was bustling about, heading for the kitchen to cook for the many people in the house when Harry arrived, accompanied by Tonks almost an hour later. 

"It's pizza. Knock yourselves out." Harry slid the pizza boxes in his hand onto the table, watching as Ron immediately descended upon them. Hermione was giving him a disapproving frown when she found out he'd been out for an hour extra. "What? Don't give me that look. I wanted to eat some pizza." 

It was an amusing meal to say the least, watching Ron stuff pizza down his throat while the other Weasley's took tentative bites of the food as well. "So, you say this pizza stuff…"

"Is a muggle food?" 

Fred and George were looking at the box with wonder, slices of chicken and pineapple pizza in their hands as well. 

"Dumbledore will be here tonight, he wants to talk to you, dear." Mrs. Weasley caught everyone's attention with those words. The chatter died down and everyone turned to face the Weasley matriarch. 

"Did he give any specific reason?" Everyone around the table shifted about nervously, with Ron and Hermione trying to avoid making eye contact with him. After a few moments of silence, Harry grabbed a last slice of pizza and walked out of the room. 

"We should've just told him now," Hermione sighed, looking toward the direction that Harry exited the room through before turning back. "I'm sure there's a good reason as to why he's acting like this. We just have to ask him." Mrs. Weasley quickly started collecting the dishes that were used for the meal while both Fred and George slunk off, Ginny following in their wake. 

_**AGX**_

"Can't they ever just say what they mean?" Harry muttered, finishing the pizza slice and taking a seat in one of the cozy chairs in the Black Library. "Acting like I'm some kind of delicate flower." Harry scowled at that, looking up only to see the door open and for Tonks to walk in followed by Sirius Black. His Godfather. 

"Harry! Heard you made quite a stir at your trial today?" The crooked grin on Sirius' face informed Harry of how much he enjoyed the news. Tonks gave him a playful shove, trying to maneuver herself towards another of the chairs when she stumbled. 

"I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose," Harry mumbled into Tonks' chest, taking hold of her waist, pushing her off of him and onto her feet. The red blush that spread through her face and her hair brought a bark of laughter from Sirius as he watched the events unfold.

A few moments later, after Tonks had found herself sitting in an appropriate seat and not on Harry, did Harry sigh. "What the hell are they bitching about now?" Sirius and Tonks shared a shrug before Sirius leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. 

"They're… worried about you. You've changed drastically, according to them anyway. Dumbledore told them about the men you killed, he was really rattled when he did so." Harry sighed, knowing now that he was partially responsible for what was going to be yet another annoyance in his life. 'He thinks I'm being influenced by Voldemort, I'd bet.' 

"If you've seen and dealt with the shit I have, you'd change as well." 'You did change, for the worst' Harry added silently while Tonks got a curious expression on her face. "Want to hear a story? About how a war against one man and no more than 40 followers turned into a war covering half the world?" 

"Is this the Harry Potter story time hour?" Sirius asked with a grin, leaning back on his chair while the obviously interested Tonks shushed him. "I want to hear this." 

"It starts with a woman, a witch that loved a muggle. The muggle wanted nothing to do with the witch, so she used a love potion and ran away with him. She was pregnant with the muggle's child when she decided to stop feeding him love potions, hoping he'd still love her and stay with her." Harry shook his head, as he continued his story.

"The muggle left, going back home and leaving the witch to find her death as she gave birth to a child, named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who ended up in an orphanage along with the rest of the _castoffs_of society. Skipping forward 10 years, ten years of living in hell practically, the child finds out that he's a wizard as well. From there, it's off to Hogwarts, where Tom became a Slytherin, slowly and steadily treading a path towards darkness finding out along the way that he was the heir of Slytherin," Tonks was clearly enraptured already by the story, so caught up in it that she gave a start when someone cleared their throat right next to her. 

"Harry, we need to speak. Privately." There standing was Albus Dumbledore, the trademark twinkle in his eyes nonexistent, being replaced a solemn face as he watched Harry carefully.

"No. I need to talk and you need to listen. Already, shit is changing faster than what I had thought possible." Sirius' usual grin slid of his face as he turned to face Dumbledore as well. The headmaster watched Harry for several more moments, locking eyes with him before pulling out his wand. 

The moment Dumbledore had gone for his wand, Harry's wand was sliding into his hand as he aimed it in the headmaster's direction. When Dumbledore proceeded to cast a locking spell along with several other security charms on the room, he conjured a squashy chair and took a seat, arching an eyebrow at Harry. "I'm sorry Albus, but paranoia is a hard thing to get rid of." The older man gave a chuckle, while both Tonks and Sirius continued watching in silence. 

"I've a burning urge to bring these two along for the ride, I hope you don't mind." The grin that nearly split Harry's face was one of feral delight.

_**A/N: well, thats the end of echo 03 of IoH. Hope it was okay... R and R. Adios for now...**_


	4. Echo 4

_**Welcome to another chapter of Infinity of Heaven. Just to reiterate, I don't own anything in the HP universe, I might own the OC that'll make an appearance here but that's about it. On with the show…**_

_**Infinity of Heaven – Echo 04 – **__**With no hope for salvation**__..._

"First thing I should tell you is that you're wrong. He's not influencing me. He hasn't realized there's a connection between us and even now I'm blocking that connection." Harry stood up, walking over to a shelf containing various dark artifacts the Black family owned and used. A heavy, golden locket with an S on the front was lifted off the shelf and with that in his hand, Harry turned back.

"Do you know what this is?" Dumbledore leaned forward, a small crackle of blue going across his eyes as a magesight spell was used. He furrowed his eyebrows, watching the swirls of black magic as Harry let the locket swing like a pendulum.

"What are we looking at, pup?" both Sirius and Tonks were watching the locket too, leaning back when Dumbledore rid himself of the magesight spell.

"This… is a Horcrux, a piece of a human's soul sealed into the locket. This is a piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul. Voldemort." Tonks and Sirius both stared with wide eyes, alternating in staring at the locket and at Harry. Everyone in the room watched as Dumbledore's face took on a look of realization as he stood up, his wand coming into view quickly.

"That is how he survived? Through this item?"

"This one and five others. One's destroyed already, I killed it with a basilisk tooth, remember?" A blacked diary was conjured with a flick of a wand, just to be used as a prop for the little speech. With several more flicks, a gold goblet appeared followed by a ring with a gaudy black stone on it and a battered tiara all floated in front of the now frowning audience.

"There's one more along with Voldemort's spirit itself, and that's Nagini, his snake familiar. Do you know see why we're in a bit of trouble, Albus? Now, that I've said my piece, didn't you have something to ask about when you arrived here?"

"This conversation has shed light upon the answers to several of my questions, but more have arisen." The headmaster sighed, looking more weary than he had several moments before. "I feel we should continue this conversation somewhere else, next evening, Harry." Dumbledore stood up, a hand extending towards the locket in Harry's hands, before it was pulled back.

"I'll dispose of this trinket. It's a _bit of a bitch_, really." Both Tonks and Sirius gave weak smiles at the pun, the topic of what they'd learned didn't leave much room for humor at the moment. For a moment the Boy-Who-Lived locked eyes with The Great Albus Dumbledore and as quick as it happened, the moment had passed and the headmaster excused himself and exited the room at a brisk pace.

Harry vanished all the conjured items, before taking a seat once more, a weary look passing through his face as well. Almost an hour was spent in silence in the library before it was broken by the extremely loud doorbell, along with the portrait of Mrs. Black.

_**AGX**_

He watched the house across the street from a darkened doorstep, a faint glimmer of blue sparkling across its façade at regular intervals. It had taken almost a month to track down the missing items from his parent's vault, being hampered by the lack of detection or imprinting the security system should've done. Once he was sure they were in London, he arrived and began his search only to find dead ends…

That is until they reappeared back in plain daylight in a place called Surrey and the reappeared in the vicinity of downtown London and then reappeared in this area. He could barely feel the pulse of the weapons, muted as it was by the magic on the house.

The magic covering faded, the source of its charging having left the interior. 'Go time' He pushed himself off the wall, long strides eating away the ground between him and the house. His ears popped as he stepped up to the front door of the house and hit the doorbell with a fist. "Fletcher! How many times have you been told not to ring the bell?!" The door swung open and a portly red haired woman stood in front of it shouting.

"I'm here looking for someone, might you be of assistance?" Molly gasped as the stranger made eye contact with her, his golden irises shinning eerily in the low amount of light. Before Mrs. Weasley finished drawing her wand, a gun was in her face tapping against her nose, "Someone here has a pair of guns that belong to me, who?" A streak of red flew from inside the doorway, making contact with the Weasley matriarch when she was yanked into the stunner's path, followed by a spread of ropes which were avoided by rolling back.

"I wasn't expecting you to find me this quick, well, not here anyway." Harry stepped out the door, his wand aimed at the mysterious stranger in front of the house. He was at an even height with Harry, at 5'8 with short, shaggy purple hair and golden eyes. The black trench coat he wore over the purple t-shirt and black cargo pants rustled as he stepped forward. "Hm… I expected 

you to be taller." Harry grinned, dodging to the left, as a knife flicked towards him and bounced off the wards around the house as a trio of stunners flew from his wand.

"Harry!" Tonks bounced off the wards, tumbling back inside the door and bringing down everyone else that was rushing out. "Sorry, I can't have interruptions. So, please stay inside while I negotiate." Several spells splashed against the wards as Tonks, Sirius and Arthur Weasley tried to force their way through.

"Now, where were we?" Harry fired off several more stunners, rolling forwards to avoid another set of knives.

"Give me back my guns or I'll splatter you, kid." Harry barked out a laugh, blocking the black booted foot with his right forearm, while his left hand came up bearing a familiar Jericho 941. With a feral grin, he unloaded three hot rounds into his opponent's chest, watching him tumble back bleeding.

"HARRY!!" The screams from inside the house were renewed, Hermione being the loudest having watched her best friend murder someone with a gun, of all things!

"Ah, relax. This idiot won't die; it wouldn't be this easy anyway." He turned to the others; holding up a hand in what he felt would be a reassuring gesture. The moment he turned away, a kick caught him in the ribs and sent him tumbling to the side. "Oh, you dirty bastard." He muttered, sucking in deep breaths while eyeing the freely bleeding stranger warily.

_**AGX**_

"I don't know. But this food he's made, I mean look at it, it's like a miniature Philly cheese steak sandwich. They're delicious!" He was holding one of the sandwiches, a very serious expression on his face. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief as he continued eating the sandwiches that were stacked on the plate.

"Should we be worried about Tom trying to win your allegiance with food, Harry?" Dumbledore found himself standing at the head of the table, surveying the scene with an amused look.

"Nope. Evil doesn't tend to make good food, not at all." His reply earned himself several chuckles as well as a few groans from the seated members of the order. He picked up another mini-sandwich, taking a bite before sighing. "It's so good, but I'm so full." He placed the sandwich back down on the plate, sliding it forward.

"I knew there was a reason I missed you, you son of a bitch." A crooked grin adorned Harry's face as he turned to face the young man he'd been fighting outside. Molly Weasley had a near permanent frown on her face as she picked up the plate, sliding it into the chillbox. It was due partially because of Harry's language and partially because her own food had been pushed aside for this _unhealthy_ junk food.

"You're way better than you ever gave yourself credit, Winters." Harry gestured to the house in general at that moment, "I mean, you found me even under a fidelius cast by Dumbledore." At the casual drop of his surname, Jack Winters immediately went on guard, shutting his mind from external influences or presences along with unholstering a gun and laying it on the table.

Only the members of the Order that were knowledgeable about things muggle, recognized the weapon. Fleur and Bill, both working as curse breakers at Gringotts, noticed that adorning the gun's grips was a triangle made up of three smaller triangles within a circle and the pentagram inside a circle carved onto the gun barrel. Fleur shifted back in her seat, trying to remain inconspicuous while Bill gripped his wand at his side tightly. "That thing... that sigil on the grips of that thing is a magic sealer, isn't it?" Everyone in the room immediately went tense and several were reaching for wands when Harry scoffed.

"Of course it is," Harry pulled out the smaller Jericho and pointed at the sigil adorning its grips. "But anyway, enough of the chit chat. I'm still borrowing these and of course, I know you'll be needing money so you'll be sticking around for some jobs."

He got to his feet, strolling past the stupefied people in the room, when Jack stood to follow.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to wander around the house." Dumbledore, who'd gotten to his feet, raised a hand to block his path.

"I'll leave when I get my father's guns." Jericho intoned, his eyes gleaming in the light of the kitchen. Dumbledore let him pass, following silently in his wake, to find that the hallway leading to the front door was blocked. Standing there were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Both girls were frowning at Harry with displeasure while Ron had a defiant look on his face.

"Why do you get to join the meeting?! We've been here longer than you and we have family in the Order, so why do you get to join?!" Open mouth, insert foot should've been Ron's middle name as the indifferent grin on Harry's face disappeared. Hermione had immediately rammed her elbow into Ron's side while Ginny paled at the unnerving glare that was immediately set on the trio.

"And again, you prove to be an idiot," He sighed, looking down to the floor for several seconds before looking back up. "Just get out of the way before I beat the piss out of you all." The grin on his face when he spoke got the required responses from the three as they immediately pushed against the wall to let him pass.

It only took Jack a few minutes to get to his car, grab a duffle bag with personal items and clothes before returning to Number 12 and shoving past Harry, on his way to find a room to sleep in. "Dumbledore, is it alright for him to be staying?" Molly was still unnerved after seeing Harry and Jack fighting on the front lawn. "He could be dangerous and the children..." She jumped, startled when Harry slammed the front door and walked towards his room.

_**AGX**_

Harry was currently moving things from the room he'd been sharing with Ron since his arrival to Grimmauld Place. After the minor confrontation in the hallway earlier in the day, Harry had found a room on the third floor just for himself and was in the process of moving his things there. He was humming a song he'd been listening to on a radio during one of his many trips earlier in the month.

"What are you doing?" He turned and speak of the devil, there was Ron, standing there and looking at him closely.

"I'm... moving my things to my new room," Harry walked back into the room, coming back out with his school trunk dragging behind him.

"Why?" To Ron, it was strange but then again, he remembered what had happened earlier. "Listen, if it's because of earlier, I'm sorry."

"Nope. It's because you snore. Your feet smell and have you ever heard of a breath mint? It's not cool, you know, walking around smelling like chicken, pumpkin and crap." Okay, so maybe he was mad, but Harry had every reason to be mad. At the beginning of last year, Ron had suddenly gotten all huffy about money and started being a jealous idiot. And now, he was doing it again after promising that he wouldn't.

'Guess things change,' Harry thought, watching the fuming redhead stomp back downstairs, his image being replaced for several moments with that of an older version of himself. Only, the older Ron had a wooden leg that made a loud clunk at every step. He shook his head, before he continuing what he had already started.

It was no surprise, that once he'd made himself comfortable in his new room, that Mrs. Weasley was at his door all but demanding that he go back to sharing a room with Ron. Of course, it wasn't much of a surprise either, that Sirius had looked out the door from the room next door after hearing the shouting. And so, the shouting match had been enough of a distraction for Harry to go back inside and lock it with every spell he knew. And he knew quite many.

_**AGX**_

"Hey, Hermione. Can I help you?" The door opened and the increasingly reclusive Harry Potter appeared at the door, wearing only a pair of black jeans. The sight brought a bright red flush to her face and she gave a surprised squeek. "Okay? I haven't... learned how to understand squeaks, you know." It was only when Tonks popped her head out of the door, resting her chin on Harry's shoulder that Hermione managed to compose herself.

"I wanted to apologize about last week." The sullen look on her face lasted only for a few seconds when Harry cracked a smile and when Tonks giggled slightly. When the pair arched their eyebrows at her, she finally groaned, sighed and pouted. "That and well, you have burgers, fries, milkshakes and movies in there!" As if those were the keywords, the door was opened and Hermione was allowed entrance into the room.

"Hey, Hermione!" "Loveable future sister-in-law!" The cheerful greetings of Fred and George were slightly distant, their attention focused on the movie they were watching.

It wasn't long before Hermione had a comfortable purple recliner under her and watching the movie along with the rest. It was only after the movie was over and the twins had already loaded another dvd, that she started fidgeting. Harry wasn't the only one that noticed and soon enough she had everyone's attention on her.

He turned to Tonks, who lay in the opposite direction on her stomach, with her colorful socked feet waving next to him as she grinned. "Either she's dying to start grilling you about all this or... she's touching herself." Tonks wiggled her eyebrows suggestively even as the indignant shout of "I am Not!" escaped Hermione's mouth.

Silence fell once the epic tale of the Lord of the Rings started playing on the screen, Hermione's questions pushed aside for later by all the questions being thrown at her by the twins. Harry grinned, glad that she'd gotten sidetracked, after all she might figure something out about him and that might be a bad thing. Especially since Dumbledore was suspicious of him already.

_**AGX**_

"_They are going to kill you!"She was gripping his arm tight, her knuckles white with strain as she tried to talk him out of the sudden bout of stupidity he'd had, according to her. She gave a startled gasp when he tapped her arm in several places, forcing her to loosen her grip on him and release entirely as her arm went numb. _

"_No worries about dying. I've been dead since the day you broke my heart," He gave her a grim smile, before turning back to the table in front of him. Hand grenades loaded with silver, along with silver knives and silver bullets loaded into his trusty Desert Eagle and Jericho, he was ready for any werewolf that threw itself at him. _

"_What?! Why does this always go back to you, me and Ron?" Hermione's bushy hair looked even more frazzled and the way she kept running her hands through it didn't do much to make it look better. "Look, Ron is a great guy and if you still didn't hold this grudge then you would acknowledge that." She gave him a condescending nod, as if it could change his mind. _

"_No, he's not great. He's an idiot. The one time I bloody trusted him enough to give him squad leader, he came back mangled and his whole team died. And that was before you bloody broke my heart after his little sob and drama sessions." The table rattled as he slammed the guns back down, going through the motions of inspecting them once more before roughly shoving them into their holsters._

"_You aren't such a great leader yourself. Harry _The Black Death_ Potter, you've gained a goddamned nickname for all the squads that have died on your missions!" That was low, Hermione knew, but she couldn't help but put her neck out there on the line for Ron after all that had happened to him. _

"_At least I've come back whole, with my mission accomplished and I've gone back out time and time again. Your precious Ron isn't going to be marching out there, is he?" The feral grin on his face forced Hermione to step back, a slight shiver running up her spine. _

"_You know what? I'm done with you. Piss the fuck off, for all I care. Go take care of your cripple while I go kill something." He left the room, slamming the door hard enough to knock it off one of the hinges, the sound muting out some of Hermione's sobs as she broke down. _

Harry woke up with a gasp, sweat covering his face even as he forced himself to push away the memories the dream had brought up. The last time he'd seen Hermione, she had been killed, a raid on the Burrow while she was tending to her precious cripple. "Goddamn it, he isn't a cripple." He sighed, running his hands through his sweat matted hair.

His mood improved when he spotted the blonde he'd picked up at the club the night before, passed out naked on the bed next to him. 'Not a bad way to end the night' he grinned before standing up, his dream/memory already the furthest thing he was thinking about. He took a shower, got dressed before standing outside the room's small balcony.

The Eiffel Tower was visible in the distance, a large point jabbing into the sky. The streets below were already crowded, with people walking everywhere along with cars, bikes and every other type of transportation being used.

"Sorry, but I have to go. See you around." He grinned once more, eyeing the girl on the bed before walking out of the room. After several minutes spent checking out, leaving the room to the sleeping girl for the rest of the day, he was out in the streets.

'Now, let's see. If I remember correctly the bastards used the Eiffel Tower as a base, well the land under anyway.'

_So I go hunting for witches, _

_So I go hunting for witches,_

_Heads are going to roll, _

_So I go hunting... _

The dj headphones wrapped around his head blaring with music as he walked through the streets. Part of the song's chorus brought a smirk to his face. After all, he was hunting for witches and of course, heads were going to roll, no doubt about that. No mercy for the Witches of Ordeith after all.

It was several hours later, after having examined the entire area around the tower, that he began his attack run. A plan was already twisting its way into life in his mind even as he neared the building.

He stopped in front of a small statue of an angel, a quick flick and muggle repelling charms encompassed the area around him. "Knock Knock." The ensuing explosion propelled stone, plaster and steel downwards into the ground along with Harry.

_**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter of Infinity of Heaven, see you all around at the next one… **_


End file.
